Miku and Mikuo: Their Life, In Chapters
by 20PercentAwesome
Summary: "It's pretty amazing how life works, isn't it, Miku? Ah, well, maybe now you don't understand like how aniki does, but someday you will. I promise you that." An entire life story summed up into chapters. Mikuo P.O.V (Not shipping anything right now. R&R please?) Miku Mikuo Siblingness FTW! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

August 31, the day that _she_ was born.  
The day that I, a fourteen year old boy would finally become an older brother. Sure, it's a lot of responsibility, but I know I can handle it; school wouldn't be a problem, and since oka-san would be staying home for a while, it'll give me time to prove my amazing responsibility skills.

So, Miku, welcome to the world, imouto.

**[haha! Dat intro chapter XD I will update in a bit, since this is probably going to be a pretty big multichapter.]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

It's been a few months, and Miku is growing faster than expected.  
_Are babies supposed to grow that fast?  
_Anyway, she's learning how to speak, crawl, and she's even trying to walk on her own. Oka-san always says that Miku is meant for a great purpose, now, I really don't understand what she means by that, but it's probably because Miku is a fast learner.

But, whatever it is, I'll support it.

Time really does fly by, doesn't it. I'm already in high school wearing a new uniform every day, and Miku is walking a few steps on her own. But, oka-san doesn't stay home anymore with her, so we bring her to Meiko and Kaito's house, since Kaito works from home anyway.  
So, life isn't as boring as I originally thought it was.  
Heh, so I guess I can thank Miku for that.

2 Year Timeskip

As I was running down the hill back to my house, my heart was practically about to rip out of my chest, I had to leave school because Kaito-san called and sounded real panicked. He hasn't sounded his worried in a long time.

_What's going on?_

I walked through the front door and the first thing I saw was oka-san lying on the floor, while oto-san laid next to her, holding her hand; right after I went inside a doctor and a few nurses arrived as well.

When I got the chance, I pulled Kaito-san aside, "Kaito..what's happening?"  
He sighed slowly and put his hands on my shoulders, "Mikuo, your parents got into an accident on their way to pick up your sister. And, it doesn't seem like they're going to..wake up… I'm really sorry, Mikuo…"

I jerked back and felt my entire body starting to shake; I couldn't take any of it. The thought of them getting into the accident and not 'waking up'.  
It was painful, but even worse, Miku doesn't have anyone or anything to support her. If I'm not able to handle this, then I don't know how she could be.

I felt my eyes watering up and I started running towards my parents' bodies, but only resulting in Kaito holding me back.

"Kaito, let me go! I-I need to see if they actually are-"  
"Mikuo, they're gone! There's nothing you can do about it, no one can do anything about it."  
"No! No.. T-they're just..unconscious, they'll wake up, they have to!"  
"Listen to me! They can't wake up anymore, the only thing you could do is take up responsibility and take care of your sister."  
"But..but, Kaito, I-I can't.. I can't handle being responsible for her. I don't know what to do."  
"That's why Meiko and I will be here to help you, we'll even pay for your schooling as well."  
"But, I can't afford to do anything for Miku, I'm no use to her right now and-"  
"That's why we're going to help you. So calm down and you can spend the night with us just in case, okay?"  
"O-okay. Thank you Kaito…"  
He nodded and released me from his grip, then I took a long look at the corpses in the room, so many things were running through my head and it just caused me to tense up and then:

**Black out.**

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was Meiko sitting on the floor with Miku. At least Miku's okay.

Meiko then turned around and smiled at me, "Glad you're awake, Mikuo! You got us worried for a bit and-" She was interrupted by Miku running to me and bear-hugging my arm.

And with a smile on her face she climbed onto my abdomen and poked my face, "Aniki!"  
I smiled back slightly, "Hey Miku, sorry if aniki was asleep for a bit too long.."  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, I'm guessing it was her way of saying "It's okay, I forgive you"  
But of course, we'll never know.

I spent the rest of the night reading to Miku and playing with her, it actually tired both of us out, but it was okay. I needed to get used to being with her more; it's pretty much needed now, since I'm guessing I'm her guardian.  
She fell asleep after a few hours, and that's when I decided to sleep too. I had to sleep in the same room as her so she wouldn't bother Meiko or Kaito during the middle of the night. I didn't mind, I guess I needed to be with her as much as she needed to be with me.

But, I had the weirdest feeling at the pit of my stomach; when I closed my eyes, it wasn't the end of the world for me.

It was only a new beginning.

**[Woo! Finally got that up. Heh, I'm gonna love making the story progress more :3 Reviews please?]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Test of True Strength

The next morning started a new morning routine for me; instead of me waking up by myself, I woke up to the force of Miku jumping on to me.  
"Ohayō, aniki!"  
"Ohayō, imouto-san. Did you sleep well?"  
She smiled big and nodded. I patted her head and sat up slowly, thinking about the recent events that not many people probably know about now. And looking at Miku's expression, I can tell that she has no idea what's really going on around her. Nevertheless, I won't let stuff like that bother any of us; at least, not yet.  
She doesn't have to know what happened; she's not prepared to know what any of it means.

After waking myself up a bit more, I lifted Miku off me and stood up. I felt a bit more weight on my left leg and when I looked down, she was clung on to me as if she was glued to me.

I laughed slightly, "Miku, you can't hold on to my leg right now, maybe later okay?"  
Then she found my weakness, she used her teary puppy dog eyes. I sighed,  
"Do you want me to just carry you then?" She nodded and I picked her up.

I opened the door to the room quietly and went into the living room, and to my surprise, Kaito was already there, sitting there with a plate of tamagoyaki and a bowl of miso soup. He noticed us in the room and he smiled warmly,  
"Good morning you two, did you sleep well?"  
"Mhm, I'm pretty sure both of us did. Thanks a lot for letting us stay here."  
"It's no problem at all; we don't mind the extra company here anyway. Meiko and I love it when you two are here."  
"Ah, thanks Kaito. And-" I looked at the clock and put Miku down. "Aw cra- man. I'm gonna be late!" I ran back to the room and got my gakuran on; grabbing my book bag I ran into the living room again and out the door. _My God, that was embarrassing. Eh, just forget about it and run before I get scolded for being late; for the seventeenth time.._

As I finally got into the halls, I couldn't even greet anyone; to sum it up, I ran harder than I should have. But in the end, it turned out that I wasn't late at all.

Walking through the halls, I noticed everyone looking at me as if I had two heads or something. I didn't figure it out until it hit me, _literally._

I felt my head being crashed into one of the sliding doors that blocked off the janitor's closet.  
_So, I'm going to have to pay for that eventually….  
_After I recovered, I turned and saw Dell grinning at me, "So, Hatsune.. I heard what happened to your parents and I gotta say, what an _awful_ way to go."  
I stared at him wide eyed and grabbed him by the neck, "I don't need to listen to your input on the topic, Honne. So just leave me alone."  
"You don't scare me at all, Hatsune. And just so you don't become even more idiotic and clueless as you already are. I didn't do anything to them, okay?"  
"You're lying..I know you are. I'm not an idiot."  
"Oh, so now you don't believe me, why the hell not?"  
"You've lied to me many times before; I'm fed up with your crap."_  
_"Ah, so now you rebel. But seriously, I didn't do anything to them. Even I wouldn't do something like that."  
I growled slightly and then a screen in the hall turned on. There were police sirens in the distance as well, _what is going on now?!  
_I watched the screen carefully, since it was tuned in to the news, it talked about the accident my parents were in. And the even more horrible truth was revealed to me, their death wasn't an "accident".  
It was a homicide.

They even showed a picture of him and font that clearly said that he was still armed, but what made my day even _better_ is that he was still in our town. Seriously..

Well, that means we were put in lockdown. And I was stuck in the music room with little-to-no people, which scared me.

The lockdown lasted for about a few hours and then we were released out of school when the man was deemed "gone". It really did dampen my day, but I guess it could've been worse.

I was walking home cautiously until I bumped into someone that ran out of an alley way, there were police driving around so I guess I was safe.  
I looked at the man and sighed, "Uhm. Sorry about th-"  
"Yeah yeah."  
I took another glance, it was _him._ The one who caused all this mess; he probably hired someone to pretend to be him or something but, now was my chance to end all of this.

I growled slightly and pushed him into the alley way again, but only to be hesitant since I heard police behind me. I ignored it and started using all my strength to pin him to the wall, but then to be stopped by policemen grabbed me from behind. I started shaking and glared at the man while I was being dragged away. But, it felt incomplete; I needed to do something to him, I can't just leave him off the hook for doing something so horrible to my parents.  
But I couldn't.

The police handled everything from there and I got escorted back to Meiko and Kaito's house.

And after I went up to my room quietly, I just sat in silence, thinking about what I did earlier; or mosre likely, what I _almost_ did.

A few minutes later, Meiko came into the room and sat next to me. She patted my back and hugged me.  
"Mikuo, everything's going to be fine. And, honestly, you did the right thing."  
"But, he.. He killed them..on purpose. And I can't get even with him?!"  
"I know it's a bit confusing. But you don't need to inflict pain on people, it's not always necessary."  
"But..Meiko-chan.. He ruined everything and I-"  
"Just calm down, you know what? You're even stronger than that guy is right now."  
"How?! I let his life off the hook!"  
"But you let the government handle it, and that's the right thing to do. It's not right to 'take justice into your own hands',you know?"  
"I..I guess you're right…And thanks Meiko.."  
"You're welcome, Mikuo. Now, get some rest. You've had a rough day."

I nodded and she left the room; as I lay down, I couldn't help but stay up all night rethinking all the decisions I made earlier. But I also felt a bit better for some reason. No one else was hurt, so that was good.

And now, Miku calls me her hero; probably because she heard the story. And actually, hearing something like that made me feel like I had an actual purpose.

Thanks, Miku, for being stronger than I ever was.

**[Well, that was the 3****rd**** chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed. Let's get some Pocky(reviews) in please?]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Inner Gut-Feeling

7 years later

So, five years have passed and the same types of routines have been happening. Except for the fact that Miku and I moved out of Meiko and Kaito's place about a year ago.  
We moved back into our old house, since it really was still ours even if we weren't there for a while. It actually did feel pretty awesome to move back again, except a lot of my money had to go into re-doing the entire place since all the dirt and bugs dwelled in it while we were gone.

Oh yeah, so, Miku started school a few years ago and I'm stuck in the middle of college finals. It took me a few years to really realize how far we are in age, it does kind of bother me, but it won't matter when she's old enough to hold herself on her own. She actually learns quicker than most kids and it gives me a bit of relief. I go to school full-time and work every other day of the week, so the money I make isn't so bad. She understands the situation anyway and doesn't really ask much, even though I do convince her otherwise most of the time. Whenever she's a bit quieter or a bit sad, I always get her some candy or maybe more manga to cheer her up, and surprisingly it still works. She probably has a collection of manga by now.  
I smiled at the thought.

Waiting in my car to pick her up from school, I leaned back in the seat sighing. It was raining today and since I'm more of a summer person, the rain bummed me out. But it wasn't just the weather that bothered me, I just felt like there was some sort of trouble lurking around and it was going to be here soon.

So I got out of my car and circled the school building quickly.

"Nothing too bad or whatever. But-" My thoughts were interrupted with their school bell ringing and finding Miku run out the building with a group of boys following her.

_Oh hell, no._

I growled slightly and sprinted towards her; picking her up from the ground, I looked at the boys who were chasing her.  
"What were you all doing?" A tone of anger in my voice escaped in that sentence.  
I saw one of the kids look up at me with an arrogant smile on his face, "We were just playing around. That's all."  
"That gives me no reason to-"  
Miku looked at me and sniffled, "They were pulling at my hair, aniki.."  
I looked back at the boys, I sighed and kneeled in front of them, "Why would you pick on my sister like that..?"  
They all stayed quiet, probably because I was glaring at them while I asked the question. But after a minute they all started to run away. I stood up again and carried Miku to the car, on the way there; I couldn't help but feel really bad for her. It was either that, or my over-protective sibling instinct kicked in.

The entire ride home, the car had silence lingering. It felt so awkward, unlike how it usually was on much better days.

When we got into the house, she sat on the couch, looking down at her feet. I sighed and sat next to her,  
"Miku, are you alright?"  
"..Well…. I don't know."  
"Talk to me, please."  
"Those boys did grab some of my hair; they even tried pulling me around school. A lot of people do that.."  
"Miku, why don't you tell me this?"  
"Because I don't want you to be too protective. I actually like school, besides the fact that everyone tried bullying me."  
My eyes widened at her explanation, and what my parents and I called it a long time ago.  
She was rolling. And I never realized it until now.

I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "You should've told me about this sooner. I would've done something about it you know?"  
"I don't want you to do anything about it, that's why." She stood up and walked up to her room.

_Who knew she would be growing to be so independent?_


	5. Chapter 5

**[A:N/ Beware of how much time-skips I'm going to put into this. Woah now. Anwayy~]**

Chapter 5: The Element of Surprise

8 years later

It does sadden me to know Miku and I are rarely seeing each other nowadays, she's holding pretty well for a fifteen year old now. At least, better than I held myself when I was her age; yet, she's still pretty childish. Then again, it was a bit expected for her to not mature so quickly, despite the events that happened a whole lot of years ago. I actually work full time now and everything is going pretty fine. If I do say so myself, and as of now, I'm sitting in an airplane on my way to see Miku again. I really hope she's doing well. And since this is a surprise birthday visit, I better prepare to get hit in the stomach for scaring her.

Miku P.O.V

School, friends, internet, and media. All this stuff is starting to cloud my mind and it really does put some pressure on me. Which is definitely bad for a teenager like me; but if I know any better, Mikuo taught me how to undergo pressure so I should be okay.

Speaking of which, I haven't seen him in almost four months. _Does his work place really need him that badly?_  
I shrugged that off and ran up to my room. Sitting down on the bed, I sat in silence organizing my thoughts so nothing would really bother me as much as it did a few minutes ago.  
I lay down and looked out my window, "Wow, it's becoming late. Better get some sleep I guess.."  
So I shut my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep.

As I woke up I watched as my phone vibrated off of my night-stand. Looks like birthday greetings from almost every single person I know! I picked myself up and decided to go downstairs to see if any of my friends were at my door like they usually were every year. Instead, I found a cake on the kitchen counter and a note on it.  
"Hey. Your birthday present is in the basement, hope you enjoy it."  
Hmm.. Well, that _totally_ doesn't sound dangerous at all. I looked over at the cake and then the basement door and went into deep thought about what would be downstairs. Maybe it's a giant leek or maybe those tickets to a concert I've always wanted to go to.  
_Well Miku, only one way to find out, right? _I thought to myself as I slowly opened the door and proceeded down the stairs.  
I turned the light on and saw the computer chairs turned around and in another area of the room from where it usually was.  
I raised a brow and then sighed, "Alright, whoever you are. Turn around."

It was then the chair turned and I started tearing up. It was _him.  
_Mikuo was standing in front of me with the smile he always gives me. I had nothing to say, so all I did was run up to him and hugged him tightly, like how I always greeted him.  
I wiped some tears out of my eyes and looked up at him, "Aniki..you're so mean to me sometimes. You scared me."  
"Hey, sorry about that. But I wanted it to be a surprise this year."  
"Still, I thought you forgot.."  
"Me? Your big brother? Forget about _your_ birthday? Come on, Miku. You know me way better than that." He said with a smile on his face.  
"Well, sorry.. The note you left kind of threw me off."  
"Ah, that. Anyway, don't worry about anything today, okay? You're sixteen now, but you should relax once in a while. Now, let's go back upstairs."  
"Carry me upstairs? Please?"

Mikuo P.O.V

I raised a brow and then laughed a bit at the question. I really haven't carried her since she turned ten, because I didn't want to spoil her. But since she seemed a bit tired I did it anyway.  
"Alright, but this _is _the last time I'm carrying you."  
I picked her up and carried her on my back; walking up the stairs I organized some, or most, of my thoughts.

I reached the original floor and set her down in the living room. And as a conversation starter, I chose something a bit different from what I always asked her almost every year.  
I sat on a chair and looked at her, "So, what do you want for your birthday this year? I can get you a lot more stuff and-"  
"Well, there's something I've always wanted to have. But I never asked you for it until now. So…." I saw her sigh and look at me straight in the eye.  
"Aniki, I..I want to see mom and dad."  
The words echoed in my head as she stated it, my eyes widened as well. I didn't want to ask if she knew about what happened, since it might trigger something. So I had to make an excuse, she wouldn't go through more trouble to find out these kinds of things, would she?  
I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders, "Well Miku, that might be a bit hard to give you this year. It's..kind of a complicated process."  
"But, I want to see them. That's all I really wanted."  
"Listen..I'll figure something out for you. Until then…seeing mom and dad might have to wait, okay?"  
"If you say so.. but is it okay if I go see my friends later? They said they planned something for me, that's why."  
"Well of course it's fine with me. I have to go check if I was sent some work anyway. When are you going to leave?"  
"I'll leave after breakfast, don't worry!" I noticed the slight happiness she tried to put in the sentence.

I nodded and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Miku left after I made her some udon. Which left me alone to think about what I was going to do about "seeing" our parents. It just made me wonder about if she really did know about the accident or not; honestly, it scared me. I didn't want her knowing what happened so soon, but I guess I can tell her tomorrow when she's not doing anything at all.  
I think she can handle me telling her now.  
At least, I hope she does.

The Next Morning

I sat in the kitchen waiting for Miku to wake up. When she did, I asked her about seeing our parents. Although her face lit up a bit, I felt bad at what I was about to show her. But, it had to be done.

I drove her to the place where they were buried and stood behind Miku as she walked towards the tomb stones. I sighed and hugged her from behind after I felt like she couldn't take the sight in anymore.  
"Miku…I'm so sorry for not telling your earlier.."  
"…N-no.. i-it's..o..okay…"  
"It's obviously not. I..should've told you earler. I'm very sorry.. Now..let's go home now, ok-"  
"No..not until I get to introduce myself to them.." She released herself from my hug and knelt in front of the graves. I watched as she sniffled and tried holding a conversation.

It took her a few minutes, but she then stood up, walking over to me. It was quiet on the way back to the house, _maybe she was just trying to calm down. _Hopefully, she was okay.

But her response to everything when we got home surprised me.  
She just sat in the living room with her laptop and started watching some sort of anime that was apparently "feelsy". She then told me to sit next to her to watch a very emotional death scene of a main character.  
I saw her look at me and then force a smile on her face, "Aniki, death is a thing that always happens. Sure, it's sad when it does come around. But everyone goes through it..so..it's okay."

I pulled her into a silent hug. She was right though, it seems like she just learned everything by herself when I wasn't here. I thought for a bit and then released from the hug.

"You know.. I am very grateful and proud to have such an amazing little sister." I smiled and hugged her again.  
She hugged back, "I love you too, aniki!"

**[A:N/ Well, hope you enjoyed that. After me not updating this ^^* Anyway, pocky(reviews) please? Oh man, I have so much I can write about now :D]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ticking like a Time-Bomb

Mikuo P.O.V

It's been two days since I came back to the house. And not much is different; it feels as if I never even left at all. Although Miku's been a bit quieter than usual, but it's okay; guessing that heat is getting in the way. It actually was even hotter than I expected this summer, well, time for a little trip.

I took a glance at Miku, who was sitting against the couch, playing a game on her PSP.  
"Hey, do you wanna go outside for a bit?"  
"Uhm, sure. Where are we going?"  
"I was actually thinking of getting more manga. So-"  
She interrupted my speech and ran up to her room; I'll take that as a yes.  
And in record time, she was out the door before I was.

We both decided to walk to the store, since it was really nice outside for once, and soon enough we reached the front of the store.

I opened the door for her and looked at her, "So, go ahead and pick out some books. I'll pay for them, okay?"  
"Yes! Okay, this will be quick!"  
I nodded and waited towards the front of the store for her, and it turns out, it only took about five minutes for her to pick books out.

She smiled and handed the books to me, "Here you go! I'll go wait outside for you, okay?"  
"Sure thing." I saw her walk out the door and then walked over to the cashier to pay for the books.

I walked out of the store and all of a sudden I saw Miku getting snatched by some person. Her muffled screams were all I heard from a distance before I started running after her. The man gagged her which prevented her from screaming.  
I ran as fast as I could until I felt a bullet pierce through my right leg. Breathing heavily, I looked up and slowly lost Miku in my field of vision.  
I slowly stood and used a wall for support as blood rolled down my leg.  
"D-dammit." I muttered out before passing out on the sidewalk.

_God damn it. I lost her._

The next thing I saw was a huge flash of light in my eyes. I panicked and looked around and saw Meiko and Kaito talking to a doctor.  
_So, I'm not dead. Wait a minute.  
_  
I was breathing heavily and then I forced myself to sit up.  
Meiko looked at me and stood next to me bed-side, "Mikuo, relax."  
"B-but.. w-where's Miku..?"  
"She's in another room. But-"  
"I need to see her. Now."  
"Mikuo, you're not allowed to see her yet. She's still close to recovering so-"  
"But..I..I-"  
"So, please, just rest. You've had a rough day. I promise you'll get to see her s-"  
"I NEED TO SEE HER. NOW!"  
I noticed that Meiko kept level-headed the entire time; she must've been experienced with these types of talks. "Mikuo. I just told you, you can't see Miku until the doctors allow you to."  
"I need to know what happened to her. I can't just leave her and not know what happened after I blacked out."  
Her eyes widened slightly and she put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you really want me to tell you what happened?"  
"Yes..I've been waiting to know.."  
"Well..Miku was.. We found her in an alley with blood surrounding her. We thought she was dead at first, but she was barely alive. Later…we..found out that… the man that took her, had raped her."  
"..That..actually…happened..?"  
"Unfortunately..yes."  
I looked at Meiko in the eye and started tearing up. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could. I just couldn't believe that Miku was almost killed and actually was raped. Why the hell do bad things always happen to us? It's not fair, it never was.

A week later

I've already recovered from the bullet impact in my leg, but Miku has been quiet. Too quiet; she rarely talks to people. She doesn't even talk to her friends that much, and the doctor says that she would only be willing to talk to me, which was very unusual since she loved interacting with people.

This morning, I got to see Miku in the hospital again. When she saw my face, it seemed like her mood got improved.  
I sat next to her bed and looked at her, "So..you don't want to talk to anyone?"  
She just shook her head side-to-side and continued looking at me.  
I sighed and then thought for a bit. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. I should've been more careful. I just feel so stupid and-" I got cut off when I felt one of Miku's fingers touch my lips softly. I looked up at her and then stayed quiet. During that silence she pulled me in for a hug, and it was a pretty tight hug, surprisingly. I just took the moment in and held her close to me.  
Since I couldn't do so before.

**[A:N/ Well, I finally updated! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and don't worry the story won't be held up by sad events. I promise! :D]**


End file.
